cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Serpent Drummer
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions New Contacts * Gaussian I have worked with Gaussian for years now, and I still do not know all that he does for Vanguard. I believe that this request is of the highest importance, and would suggest that you give it all due attention. Gaussian, our lead tactitian, was very specific when he asked to speak to you. However, he did not tell me what it was he wished to speak with you about. Contact Introduced By * Levantera Information Leader of the Vanguard Gauntlet The enigmatic man called Serpent Drummer is the head of the Vanguard's Gauntlet division. The Gauntlet was originally Vanguard's offensive division, but changing events have seen it shift those responsibilities to the Shield Division, while the Gauntlet concentrates on coordinating Vanguard's forces with the recent influx of super-powered volunteers. Even in the middle of such great changes, Serpent Drummer remains serene. Initial Contact You draw the admiration of our allies and the ire of our enemies. Excellent. I think it will be very good to work with you, Character, but this is not the time for pleasant chit-chat. I have some very important issues where I could use, well, someone like you. Below Level Requirement I apologise to you Character, but I am afraid that I must ask you to wait a bit before we begin working together. I would suggest that you take some time to settle other matters first, then return to me. Perhaps when you are around Level 40. Yes, that should be about right. Store * Inspirations * Level 40 Technology Single Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Magic Single Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Science Single Enhancements * Level 40 Mutation Single Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Natural Single Origin Enhancements * Level 45 Technology Single Origin Enhancements * Level 45 Magic Single Origin Enhancements * Level 45 Science Single Enhancements * Level 45 Mutation Single Origin Enhancements * Level 45 Natural Single Origin Enhancements Serpent Drummer sells all Enhancements at 200% of their base cost. Story Arc Dreams of Peace and Acts of War Souvenir: A copy of the Traditionalist Peace Accord The signing of a peace treaty between the Rikti Traditionalist Faction and the peoples of Earth is regarded by many as one of the most important moments in the history of the Earth. To you, this copy of that document means even more, as it reminds you of your direct involvement in that historic moment, and adventure you recall as: Dreams of Peace and Acts of War Serpent Drummer had an important mission for you, all right. He needed you to help with security... at the first peace talks between the Vanguard and the Rikti Traditionalists! It's a good thing you were there, because the talks hadn't even begun when a group of guests were revealed to be Nemesis Impostor Automatons! As the last of the mechanical killers was destroyed, the Nemesis Army had still captured several negotiators and diplomats. Your next mission sent you deep beneath the ground to liberate the captives of the Nemesis Army. Though you weren't able to learn any new aspects of Nemesis's plans, you were able to bring the captives to safety, and allow the negotiations to continue. With the peace treaty about to be signed, the Rikti Restructurists mounted a massive attack on the Vanguard base itself, determined to stop the process of peace. With your help, the attack was held off, and the war came to an end for one faction of the Rikti with the signing of the Traditionalist Peace Accord. It was a historic day, but one marred by rumors of a new threat on the horizon. A new threat known as 'Hro'Dtohz'. The Traditionalists now revealed some crucial information: the Rikti Restructurists on Earth had recently re-established a tenuous gateway back to their Homeworld. With this in place, they had been steadily getting new supplies and equipment. What's more, the architect of the Rikti War Machine and supreme Lord of the Rikti Lineage of War, Hro'Dtohz, may have also returned to Earth. To counteract this threat, the Traditionalists planned to use Portal Corporation's powerful equipment to hijack the Restructurists' gateway, and reach their Homeworld to spread word of the peace treaty. It was not to be, as brutal attacks on Portal Corp shut the project down. You barely had time to recover from your last mission before reports of coordinated Rikti attacks began all over. You did your part to stop the Rikti assault by fighting off attacks in the Rogue Isles against the Power Transfer System, and in Paragon City against the Overbrook Dam. Captured documents translated by Benjamin Decker offered what looked like a ray of hope when they revealed Hro'Dtohz's plans to inspect his troops before the next major attack. You confronted the Lord of the Lineage of War himself, but he was prepared for you, and the battle was joined. Though you handed him a defeat, his teleportation technology allowed him to escape to fight another day. Though Hro'Dtohz is still leading the Rikti Military, his offensive has been blunted and his honor shamed by defeat at your hands. You have no doubt that the Lineage of War and its leader will be back, but for the moment there is a short period of calm. The war is over for some of the Rikti, and perhaps, someday soon our embattled world will see peace. For you, however, word that Vanguard's master tactician, Gaussian, would like to talk to you makes you wonder what strange adventure you'll be going on next. Dreams of Peace and Acts of War Part: One Serpent Drummer hands you a book entitled 'Rikti Factions Vol. 1' to help you catch up, in case you weren't familiar with the Traditionalist and Restructurist factions. Briefing Enemies Notable NPCs *'Traditionalist Ambassador: Il'los' *'Faultline' Faultline: So I said, "Ninjas and lawyers? Then it's a Tsoo Sue Studio!" Faultline: Get it? Sue like litigation versus Tsoo the gang? No? Oh, nevermind, no one appreciates an artiste. Faultline: Hey, Character! *'Fusionette' Fusionette: No, I will NOT. Didn't your mama teach you any manners? Honestly. HEY! EYES UP HERE. Fusionette: Character! Fusionette: It's my strong and highly capable yet highly twitchy relative Character! Sorry, guys, family beckons! *'Borea' *'Levantera' *'Gaussian' *'Dark Watcher' *'The Lady Grey' (Vanguard, Henchman) Fake Nemesis: They are surely cogs in the great machine of Nemesis. Dragoon: For Lord Nemesis! Lady Grey: Ah, Character, and just in time. Fake Nemesis: To arms, lads! Have at them! Lady Grey: The gall of that foolish old man! Well, let us clean up this mess. *'Conference Attendee' Conference Attendee: Go away. I'm attending this very...bzzt...important conference. *'Serpent Drummer''' Serpent Drummer: Character, good to see you. Let's talk a moment. '''Dreams of Peace and Acts of War Part: Two' Gewehr Jaeger: Recapture the prisoners! Enemies Notable NPCs *'C'Kelkah' (Rikti, Boss) C'Kelkah: Attitude Grateful: Character Assistance. Reciprocal Assistance: Gladly Offered. *'General Aarons' (Soldier, Boss) General Aarons: C'mon. Let's get the others. *'Negotiator' x2 (Rikti NPC) Negotiator: Profound realization: Difficult occupation chosen: Massive compensation request: In near future. *'Diplomat' x2 (Human NPC) Diplomat: Oh thank you! Thank you so much! I'm going to report this injustice as soon as I get back to the office! Dreams of Peace and Acts of War Part: Three Enemies Notable NPCs *'Traditionalist Commando' (Rikti Chief Soldier, Pet) Traditionalist Commando: Reporting: Ready/Willing/Able. Traditionalist Commando: Tactical Status: Ready. Personal Status: Grateful. *'Traditionalist Psi-Scout Lk'Onik' (Rikti Chief Mentalist, Boss(Pet)) Traditionalist Psi-Scout Lk'Onik: ... : Ready. *'Rikti Raid Leader' (Rikti Chief Soldier, Boss) Rikti Raid Leader: Leader Status: Entering Battlefield. Rikti Raid Leader: Intention: Assure Victory. Method: Personal! |Text= }} Dreams of Peace and Acts of War Part: Four You receive a dossier on Hro'Dtohz, the Lord of the Lineage of War. Enemies Guardian: Assault Portal Defense: Priority. Communications Officer: Negative: Assault Portal Defense: Job Description. Communications Officer: Termination Squad: Activating! Notable NPCs *'Traditionalist Negotiator'(x2) (NPC, Hostage) Traditionalist Negotiator: Lineage(War) Motive: Barbarity! Slaughter! Dreams of Peace and Acts of War Part: Five Enemies Fire Tarantula: Aeon's abandoned us! Notable NPCs *'Assault Magus Tel'leT' (Rikti Magus, Elite Boss(?)) Assault Magus Tel'leT: Pervasive Sensation: Eldritch Power *'Dr. Aeon' (Arachnos Scientist, Hostage) Communication Officer: Trick Use: Negative Dr. Aeon: I'll... I'll tell you everything you want to know, if you spare me! Rikti Magus: Status Query: Entity Bat'Zul? Dr. Aeon: Help me! I'm too intelligent to die! Rikti Magus: Interference: Unacceptable! Dr. Aeon: Uh, I was just about to, uh, trick them, yes. Dr. Aeon: Well, never mind. We've got to shut down the PTS before it esca... Dr. Aeon: um... aah... Dr. Aeon: Explodes! Yes, before it explodes. Dr. Aeon: Just help me get to the main control computer! Dr. Aeon: Right, that's taken care of and I'm out of here! |Text= }} Enemies Notable NPCs *'Lt. Sefu Tendaji' (Longbow, Elite Boss) Lt. Sefu Tendaji: You will not hold me here long. Chief Soldier: Long-Held Desire: Slay Ballista Lt. Sefu Tendaji: Rienforcements have arrived. Lt. Sefu Tendaji: Let us throw back these invaders together! *'Raider Ga'Emnon' (Rikti Chief Soldier, Boss) Raider Ga'Emnon: Hro'Dtohz Strategy: Outmaneuvered Humanity! Dreams of Peace and Acts of War Part: Finale Enemies *'Fusionette' (Vanguard Shield, Pet) Fusionette: I got separated from Faultline and our guide. Let's find them. *'Faultline' (Vanguard Shield, Pet) Faultline: Good to see you guys. Let's find that General Dozi 'Edoes guy!! Faultline: /t Fusionette Okay, okay. Then howabout you pick the movie tonight? Faultline: D'oh! Sorry, Mis-tell. Let's get back to the mission! Faultline: That was a close one. Traditionalist Psi-Scout Lk'Onik (Rikti Chief Mentalist, Boss) Traditionalist Psi-Scout Lk'Onik: ... : Heh Traditionalist Psi-Scout Lk'Onik: ... : Ready. *'Lord of War: Hro'Dtohz' (Rikti, Archvillain) Lord of War: Hro'Dtohz: Trap: Sprung! Reinforcements: En Route. Character Encirclement: Complete. Lord of War: Hro'Dtohz: Back-up Plan: Ready. Second Wave: Attack! Lord of War: Hro'Dtohz: Surprised Observation: Character Survival. Counter Strategy: Enacted! Lord of War: Hro'Dtohz: Error Realization: Enemy Underestimation. Solemn Vow: Same Mistake: Never Again. See Also * Rikti War Zone